yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 003
のドラゴン | romaji = Densetsu no Dragon | english = The Legendary Dragon | japanese translated = The Legendary Dragon | alternate = | chapter number = 3 | japanese release = February 10, 2006 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Legendary Dragon" is the third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine on February 10, 2006 and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden continues his Duel with Chazz, impressed with Chazz's Summoning of "Dragonic Knight" on his first turn. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Terra Firma", but Chazz removes it from the field using "Reverse-Time" and also depletes nearly all of Jaden's Life Points. Chazz tells Jaden that Duelists should rely on their own strength, not their cards. Jaden replies that Duelists who stop caring for their cards are doomed, but Chazz remains unconvinced, thinking that he is facing a dilemma of fighting alone or with his partner. Jaden Summons "Winged Kuriboh", and states that he trusts his card. Chazz says that cards are just tools, and plans on destroying "Winged Kuriboh", but Jaden uses "Transcendent Wings" to evolve Kuriboh to "Winged Kuriboh LV10", and uses its special ability to destroy all of Chazz's monsters and defeat him. After the Duel, Jaden believes that he saw a dragon watching the Duel. Chazz sees the dragon, and realizes that his "partner" was watching the Duel. Chazz realizes that he was afraid to lose with his partner, but now wants to Duel alongside him again. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 2: Chazz "Dragonic Knight" had just destroyed "Elemental Hero Stratos", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1000/2000) from his Deck as an Elemental Hero was just destroyed. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Woodsman" with "Elemental Hero Ocean" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 Life Points (Jaden 3000 → 2200) to Special Summon "Stratos" (1800/300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Terra Firma", Tributing "Stratos" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Terra Firma" by the ATK and DEF of the tributed monster ("Terra Firma": 2500 → 4300/2000 → 2300) until the End Phase. "Terra Firma" attacks and destroys "Dragonic Knight" (Chazz 4000 → 2500), but Chazz activates his face-down "Reverse-Time", resetting the field to how it was at the start of the turn. "Dragonic Knight" (2800/2300), "Ocean" (1500/1200) and "Woodsman" (1000/2000) are all Special Summoned in Attack Position and "Terra Firma" is banished. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Blackland Fire Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Blackland Fire Dragon" attacks and destroys "Woodsman" (Jaden 2200 → 1700), while "Dragonic Knight" attacks and destroys "Ocean" (Jaden 1700 → 400). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws. "Dragonic Knight" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Jaden activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings", Tributing "Winged Kuriboh" and sending two cards in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" in Attack Position. Jaden then activates its effect, Tributing "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to destroy both of Chazz's monsters and inflict damage to Chazz equal to their combined ATK (Chazz 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.